geofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Geofs Flight School
GEOFS FLIGHT SCHOOL IS NOT YET READY--STILL SETTING UP All assignments will be posted here. If you want to enroll, add your name to the list with lesson 0 after it and then fill out the Introducing Yourself survey by clicking the link below https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdDy0zXME_hUgI2h_GrWhaAK6kLxClCgfrhdBo30yOut1cHcQ/viewform Introduction Geofs Flight School offers courses for a private pilot license, commercial pilot license, airline transport and assistant flying instructor. Players who pass their tests will receive a certificate and get their licenses in order to enhance a higher standard of realistic players. Geofs Flight School, founded by MelbourneSkys Matt, conducts flying classes all around the globe Hong Kong (VHHH) , Melbourne (YMML), provides tuition to new players or old players. To fully achieve the licences mentioned above, one is required to pass all of the tests listed below. *ICAO English test (Level 4 or higher) *Aerodrome Test (Includes Physics, Mathematics, Geography) *Communication and Telecommunication Exam After achieving all exams, you are qualified to be a pilot in Geofs, or a giant milestone for being a pilot in the real world. Exams/Assessments ICAO English Test (Level 4) Currently, only a Level 4 tuition will be provided. If your 1st language is English , this test will be as easy as chatting with your friends. If English is your 2nd language, its fine , it won't be that hard. Below are some popular questions: * Introduce yourself briefly. * Respond to situations * Rephrase wordings The marking scheme is based on vocabulary, fluency, wordings/meanings, comprehensive ability etc. Aerodrome Test Test on physics, maths and geography ability. For physics, it will be simple principals of how and why the plane is moving, basic operations of an airplane (eg. Engines, flaps, movement, light rays) For mathematics, basic calculations about airspeed, bank angle wil be taught. For Geography, geographical location, structures (Terrain, clouds) will be taught also. Communication and Telecommunication Exam For Communication and Telecommunication Exam, basic communication structures (eg. Communicating with the Air Traffic controller ) are going to be tested. Additionally, pronunciations will also be covered (eg. 3=tree, 9=niner, B=BRAVO, Z=ZULU .=decimal/point) Solo Flight A sI’ll flight without an instructor giving instructions will be conducted. Performance will be filed = Tutor/Mentors Our tutoring team has experience in aviation simulators and are definitely reliable in the aviation simulation world. The list is as follows Commercial Pilots License Lessons * ICAO ENGLISH TEST (Test before having the first lesson) * Start on Communication and Telecommuting Exam.(Lesson 1-4) * Try in Hong Kong International Airport (Lesson 5/6) * Start on Aerodrome lessons (Lesson 6-15) * Practical flights (lesson 16-18) * Solo flight exam on Boeing 787-Dreamliner (lesson 19/20) Solo Pilots License Lessons * ICAO ENGLISH TEST (Test before having the first lesson) * Communication and Telecommuting Exam in London or New York through GeoFS chat * Virtual Flight Rules lesson in Melbourne (3 Hours. Not All in one) * Solo EXAM flight on the Evektor sportstar The Fleet As you progress through the flight school. You'll encounter different aircraft. * Cessna 152 - Level 1 * Cessna 172 - Level 1 * Piper Cub - Level 2 * Phenom 100 - Level 3 * Evektor sportstar - Level 3 * szd-48-3 Jantar (Glider) - Level 4 * de Havilland DHC-6 - Level 5 * Boeing 787-8 - Level 6 * Boeing 737-700 * Airbus Aircraft - Level 6 (Taught by Tundra) CPL (Commercial Pilots License) Taught By: Matt ATPL (Air Transport Pilots License) Taught By: Tundra All Airbus and Bombardier Aircraft Students * Arma - Lesson 4 * Tempname 12345 - Lesson 4 Contact Us! Email: geofs-flight-school@yandex.com Discord Tags (users): Matt_Croatia001#2822 Category:GeoFS Category:Civilian Group